


It Hurts to See the Hurt Beneath Your Smile

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabins, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, nurse jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: Jared and Jensen get into an accident on their first trip together.





	It Hurts to See the Hurt Beneath Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimenem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimenem/gifts).



> written for [kogsy21](https://kogsy21.dreamwidth.org/) for [fandomlovespuertorico](https://fandomlovespuertorico.dreamwidth.org) ♥
> 
> beta'd by [Dancing_Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift)

Jared glances at Jensen in the passenger seat, smiling when he finds him looking back, before focusing on the road again. It's narrow and icy, not the easiest to drive on, but the SUV they rented is a sturdy one. The road winds along the mountain towering to their left, and there's a bit of open space and underbrush and trees covered in snow on the right side of them before it all drops away and leads down into the valley. They're not that high up yet, but Jared hopes they can go on a few hikes despite the snow in the next few days.

"I can't wait to get to the cabin," Jensen says, voice low, a little lazy.

Jared's lips tug up into a smile, thinking about the small cozy cabin they rented for their long weekend. He can't wait to have Jensen to himself for a while, but he also knows it's a test. They've been dating for a few months, but this is the first time they'll be completely alone together for more than a day. The next town is over an hour drive away, there's no internet, no TV… nothing to do if things don't turn out to be as amazing as they both hope they will. And yeah, they get along great, clicked right away, but the beginning stages of a relationship always feel magical and dating is different than going on a vacation together. Jared has been in that position several times, where he thought he'd found someone special only for things to go south once the shine wore off and things got more serious. So when Jensen first suggested it, Jared was a bit hesitant – but he's totally gone for Jensen and he wants this to work, wants to see what they're like together when things are less casual, and without the distractions of work and friends.

"Already sick of being cooped up in a car with me?" he teases.

Jensen snorts. "Just can't wait to get you naked, baby," he says, and the words send a thrill through Jared. 

Right now, Jensen is sporting a bit of stubble, a black knit cap pulled low on his face. He's dressed more casually than Jared is used to, in light blue jeans that are ripped at the knees and a hoodie underneath his winter coat, and it's been driving Jared a bit crazy. It's a different side of Jensen, one he doesn't know all that well yet, and he's just as attracted to this version of Jensen as when he's dressed up for a date night. He can't wait to get his hands on him later. 

"Aww, and here I thought you were going to cook me dinner and snuggle me on the couch," Jared mocks, grinning a little.

"Hmmm, yeah, but I'm gonna bend you over it first," Jensen says, voice that deep, dark raspy tone that always turns Jared on.

"Oh yeah?" he asks. "Tell me m--"

"Jared!" Jensen's yell sounds almost at the same time as the loud whoosh, and Jared yanks the steering wheel around as a wall of white comes down on their left.

The car skids, tires squealing. It happens fast, and yet Jared feels like he's experiencing it in slow motion – the car shoots off the road, spinning to the right, and for a moment Jared thinks they'll fall right off the edge. He's gripping the steering wheel tightly, but for a few seconds that feel like they stretch on forever he's got no control over it. And then the car hits something under the mounds of snow and stops, the engine making an awful sound before it sputters and dies. 

With shaking hands, Jared tries to turn the engine on again, but other than a high stuttering noise, nothing happens. His chest is aching from the seatbelt and his hands are trembling.

"Jesus Christ," he mutters, and looks over at Jensen. "Jensen?"

"'m fine," Jensen says, but his voice is strained. Pained.

"Are you hurt?" Jared asks, fumbling to get his seatbelt undone so he can get closer to Jensen, check him out. 

"Just a little," Jensen replies, the words a little slurred and Jared knows that's not a good thing.

Jared's a nurse, he's been trained to handle things like this, knows what to do, but for a few moments his mind goes completely blank, leaving him feeling helpless, sick with worry. He takes a deep breath, tries to calm himself down, and reaches for Jensen. 

"Tell me where it hurts."

"Wrist," Jensen mumbles, and Jared's eyes swoop him up and down, noting the way Jensen is cradling his arm against his chest.

"How about your head?" Jared asks carefully, and Jensen turns to look at him. There's blood smeared over his temple.

"Didn't hurt until you mentioned it," Jensen says with a hiss. 

Jared cups Jensen's face and gently turns it more towards him. The gash seems to be pretty small, nothing too serious, and Jared figures Jensen must have gotten knocked against the window. It's oozing blood, thick and slow, but Jared has seen a lot worse.

"'s not too bad," he reassures, keeping his voice soft. 

"Jay?" Jensen asks.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Engine's smoking," Jensen says, a little dazed. Jared glances out, sees the smoke billowing out from under the hood.

"Shit. Okay, I think we need to get out of here," he says, fingers fumbling to snap Jensen's seatbelt open.

Jared doesn't know much about cars, other than how to drive them. But he knows a smoking engine isn't a good sign and he's seen enough movies with exploding cars not to take his chances. 

"Phones," he suddenly remembers when they're both out of the car, and Jensen makes a sound, reaching for his pocket.

"No reception," he says, just as Jared glances down at his phone too.

"Fuck, me neither," he says, his heart pounding a little heavier with worry now. The reception has been spotty at best, getting worse the further they drove, and they're pretty much in the middle of nowhere. There hasn't been another car on the road for at least the past thirty minutes of the drive and the last time he saw any houses was even longer ago.

"Okay, let's get away from the car first, then figure out what to do," he suggests, trying to sound calm.

He still takes the time to grab as many of their things as he can from the back and locate the first aid kit. Jared packed all of his things into a backpack, figuring it might come in handy if they wanted to go hiking, and he's glad for it now. 

Jensen can't carry much, but he takes the grocery bag Jared hands him and then follows Jared. The snow is a good six or seven inches high, which slows them down a little and Jared can feel the hem of his jeans starting to get soaked. 

They don't stop until Jared figures they're a safe distance from the car. Jensen is looking a little pale, pain etched into his features.

"What now?" he asks. 

Jared looks down the empty road, partly buried under the snow that came down now, and then back at the car. "We shouldn't stay here – it's too cold and god knows when a car will come by. If they even can; the snow might be blocking the road in other places by now as well."

"So, the cabin?" Jensen asks.

Jared gives him an assessing look. "You think you can make it that far?" he asks, even though he knows they don't really have a choice. "We're pretty close. Maybe half an hour, an hour tops, by foot."

He can see Jensen gritting his teeth, giving a short nod. "I'm fine," he says, and Jared knows that's a lie. But there's nothing he can do about it, short of offering to carry Jensen and that would mean leaving all of their things behind. 

"We should pick a few things we really need and leave the rest behind," he suggests. 

"I can carry more than this," Jensen says, lifting the hand holding the bag, but Jared shakes his head.

"You're hurt," he says. "Look, we'll take some food, some clothes. I'm sure there's a phone or a radio we can use to call for help in the cabin. We don't need much – I'm sure well be out of here in a few hours anyway. We can come back later for the stuff we're leaving behind. But just in case, you know, it takes a bit longer and we might need to make do for a few days, we'll have some stuff. But it'll just be a precaution anyway; I doubt it'll come to that."

"Okay," Jensen agrees, and it worries Jared a little how easily he gives in. Jensen is usually the type who likes to take charge; he's stubborn and a bit of a control freak and way more typical alpha male than Jared. The fact that he's letting Jared handle things right now tells Jared just how bad he must be feeling.

"I'll patch your head up and then pack our stuff, okay?" he asks carefully. Jensen gives him a nod, and Jared gets to work. There's not much he can do other than clean away some of the blood and put a butterfly band-aid over the cut, keeping his touch gentle so he won't cause Jensen any more pain.

He tries to be quick about sorting through their stuff, cramming as many warm clothes as he can into his backpack. 

"Done," he says, giving Jensen what he hopes is a reassuring smile, and hoists the backpack up onto his shoulders. They take as many of the groceries as they can, too, one bag each, before they set off.

*

They make it about halfway to the cabin, by Jared's estimation, before Jensen makes them stop. He barely manages to tell Jared he needs a second before he doubles over and throws up, looking pasty and sweaty.

There's nothing much Jared can do other than make sure he stays upright, rubbing his back. 

"'m okay," Jensen mumbles, wiping his mouth on his coat, and Jared gives him a tight smile.

"You probably have a concussion," he says.

Jensen sighs and slumps against him a little, and Jared feels a wave of worry. If Jensen can't go on, or worse if he passes out, Jared _will_ have to carry him, but it'd mean leaving their stuff behind – at least until he can make sure Jensen is safe and sound, before going back to get it. 

"Good thing I'm dating a nurse, huh?" Jensen says weakly. "I always knew that'd have its advantages someday… other than fulfilling all the dirty fantasies I've had about nurses, of course."

Jared brushes Jensen's sweaty hair back and kisses his forehead. "I'm not going to wear a slutty nurse outfit for you, babe, no matter how many times you ask."

"But you'd look good in a skirt," Jensen says, and Jared forces himself to give a soft laugh even if he's feeling way too worried for it to be heartfelt. But he knows Jensen is trying to lighten the atmosphere, to ease Jared's worries a little.

"Think you can keep going?" he asks.

Jensen nods. "Just… slowly."

"Okay," Jared agrees and takes the bag from Jensen. 

"Jay, I can..." 

"No," Jared says firmly. "You just concentrate on staying upright, okay? I've got this."

The nod Jensen gives is a little shaky, and Jared takes Jensen's good hand into his, squeezing.

*

It takes them longer than Jared would like to finally reach the cabin. When it comes into view, he's tempted to weep with joy, some of the worry inside him easing. He knows getting Jensen warm and dry and letting him rest as much as the concussion allows will go a long way towards making him feel better.

It's started snowing again, and Jared never thought he could hate snow, but he's been silently cursing it to hell for the past fifteen minutes. Jensen is looking worse and worse, face pinched and sallow. 

Jared wraps his arm around Jensen's waist, mindful of his hurt arm, for the last bit. "We're almost there, babe," he says.

Jensen gives a pained huff. "This is the worst vacation ever," he mumbles.

"Yeah," Jared agrees, and it sucks so much that it's true. Despite his initial hesitation, he'd had high hopes for this weekend, had really wanted this to be a romantic getaway that would bring them even closer. He's never felt this strongly for a guy this quickly and he can honestly see himself spending the rest of his life with Jensen, and for some reason he'd felt the need for this weekend to be perfect. 

And now it's an absolute clusterfuck. Jensen is hurt and Jared can't do much about it, and it makes him feel helpless, makes him worry that this is a bad sign for them, for their relationship.

*

"I don't think it's broken. Just sprained," Jared says.

He's kneeling in front of Jensen, who's sitting on the small couch in front of the fireplace that Jared started first thing after coming in. The cut on Jensen's forehead has already been cleaned out more thoroughly than Jared had been able to do on the side of the road earlier.

"So, I'll live?" Jensen teases, and he sounds a little better now. Still a little strained, obviously in pain, but not as out of it as before.

Jared gives him a gentle smile. "You have your own personal nurse to make sure of that." 

"Whenever I thought about having my own personal nurse, I pictured him a lot less naked," Jensen says.

"Yeah, well, porn has given you unrealistic expectations," Jared says, getting up. "I don't think naked nurses are a thing."

Jensen snorts. "Oh, I bet they are, sweetheart."

"Well, this nurse right here is one that stays dressed," Jared says, a little flustered. "Now, stay still so I can wrap your hand up."

He leans down, kissing Jensen's temple – the uninjured side – and smiles when he feels Jensen lean into it.

Jared grabs the bandage from the coffee table and Jensen lets him put it on wordlessly. 

"Thank you, baby," he says when Jared is done. 

Jared gives him a quick kiss. "Welcome," he murmurs. "How's your head doing?"

"Honestly? Throbbing like a bitch."

Jared nods. "I can give you some mild painkillers. Tylenol is fine. And you can get some rest," he says. "But I'll have to wake you up every hour."

Jensen nods. "I've had a concussion before. I know the drill."

"Good."

"I think I'll stay on the couch, if that's okay with you," Jensen says. "'s nice and warm here."

"Of course," Jared replies and starts gathering the supplies he didn't use, putting everything back into the first aid kit. "I'll get you a blanket and then I'll start looking if I can find a way to contact someone."

The bad thing is that the cabin is absolutely remote. It sounded nice when they picked it out, but there's no internet or landline and their cells still have no reception. All Jared can hope for now is a two-way radio to call for some help.

Jensen nods, and Jared can tell his energy is starting to fade quickly. He grabs a couple of couch pillows, putting them down on one side of the couch, and Jensen sinks down with a grateful smile.

In the bedroom, Jared finds a woolen throw folded neatly at the end of the bed. Jensen is already asleep by the time Jared comes back, arm tucked awkwardly against his chest, and he covers him, looking down at him for a moment, the pained lines on his face finally smoothed out in sleep.

"We'll be fine, Jensen," he whispers.

*

Jared isn't sure if it's mandatory to keep emergency radios in cabins like this, but it damn well should be. He searches the entire cabin, looking into every cabinet, every nook and cranny, but he can't find one anywhere.

He's resigned himself to the fact that he won't be able to call help when the alarm on his phone goes off, signaling that it's been an hour and he needs to wake Jensen up to check on him.

Jensen isn't a morning person and Jared has spent enough nights with him to know how grumpy he is right after waking up. So he knows waking him up every hour isn't going to be a pleasant experience, for either of them, and he can't even fault Jensen for it, knowing the discomfort and pain must be making things even worse. He tries to be mindful of that, keeping his touch gentle and his voice quiet.

When Jared wakes him up for the third time, sitting on the edge of the couch, Jensen sends him a weak glare. 

"I was wrong. This own personal nurse thing is horrible," he mumbles.

"Sorry," Jared says, carding his hand through Jensen's hair.

"I want my money back," Jensen says sleepily.

Jared gives him a small grin, feeling relieved that, despite everything, Jensen hasn't lost his sense of humor.

"No can do. I don't do refunds," he replies.

Jensen sighs, shifting with a grimace, and catches Jared's wrist with his hand. "I hope this isn't how you usually treat your patients."

"That bad?" 

Jensen squints up at him. "I mean the touching," he says. "You better reserve that just for me."

"You bet I do," Jared replies and leans down, kissing Jensen carefully. "Now that you're awake, think you can drink some water? Or I can go make you tea if you want something warm. You need to stay hydrated."

"Water," Jensen says, nodding his head slowly, and Jared helps him into a sitting position before handing him a bottle of water. 

"So, any news?" Jensen asks after a few sips.

Jared shakes his head. "I can't find a radio or anything anywhere."

"So, we're stuck?"

"I guess, yeah," Jared says and shrugs. "Someone will come looking for us if we don't hand the keys back on Sunday. And we both have to be back to work next week. People will notice, Jen."

"We have enough food for a few days, right?"

"Yeah, food. Firewood. We're safe and dry and warm," Jared assures him. "We'll be fine."

Jensen gives him a weak smile. "This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing trip," he says. "Next time we're picking a place that isn't in the middle of nowhere."

"You want there to be a next time?" Jared asks, a little hesitant. Jensen looks at him with furrowed brows.

"Sweetheart," he says. "I want there to be lots of next times for us, okay? One bad trip isn't going to change my mind about us."

Jared exhales and nods. "Okay."

"Idiot," Jensen mutters and shifts. "Come lay down with me."

"I don't want to hurt you," Jared says, but he kicks off his shoes and carefully lies down.

"Cuddles are the best medication," Jensen replies and tucks himself up against Jared.

*

The first twenty-four hours are a bitch. Jared knows Jensen is trying to be a good sport about waking up every hour, but he's obviously in pain and the painkillers don't do much more than slightly take the edge off.

Jensen manages a light dinner before they both move to the bedroom. They get some sleep, but Jared's alarm regularly going off is exhausting, for both of them. By the next morning, Jared feels drained, like he didn't get any rest despite the naps he took in-between checking on Jensen.

Jared has taken care of people who were doing far, far worse, but it's different when it's someone he cares about. And it makes him realize just how damn much he does care, how important Jensen has become to him over the past few months. Seeing him in pain tugs at Jared's heart and he wants nothing more than to be able to take the pain away, to fix things.

*

"How do you feel?" Jared murmurs when he wakes Jensen up around noon the next day.

He's been up for hours, had some breakfast and puttered around the tiny cabin. Without Jensen, there isn't much to do. Jared didn't want to risk going out in case Jensen needed him, and the only source of entertainment are a few books, none of which really held Jared's interest for long.

Jensen looks at him with bleary eyes. "Like I bashed my head in and then my boyfriend wouldn't even let me sleep the entire night," he mumbles, but he's smiling a little. 

"Sorry." 

"'S okay. You're kinda saving my ass here. I'd have been screwed without you," Jensen says around a yawn. "And I'm already feeling better than yesterday anyway."

Jared nods, shifts so he is lying more comfortably next to Jensen. "I'm still sorry. For driving us off the road and getting us into this mess," he murmurs. 

"Babe, none of this is your fault," Jensen says, reaching out and tracing a finger down Jared's face. "Please tell me you're not blaming yourself for this."

"I was driving," Jared points out. 

"Did you make the snow slide down? No. So it's not your fault," Jensen says. "Hell, you got us off the damn road. We could have been buried under that if it wasn't for you and god knows how much worse that would have been." 

Jared snorts. "I guess," he admits. "This really is as far from the romantic trip we had in mind as we could get, huh?" 

"Yeah. I kinda expected a lot less pain and a lot more nakedness." 

"Maybe we can manage some nakedness later," Jared suggests. 

"Maybe," Jensen agrees. "Right now, a kiss would be nice." 

Jared grins at him. "I can do that," he says, and leans in. Curving one hand around Jensen's jaw, careful not to let his fingers get anywhere near the small gash on his temple, he brushes their lips together. Chaste at first, going in for soft, slow kisses, before he lets the tip of his tongue trace Jensen's lips. Jensen hums and parts his mouth, slides his tongue against Jared's and pulls Jared closer by the nape.

"God, you're a good kisser," Jared mumbles when they part. "I fucking love your mouth. 

"You do, huh?" Jensen asks and shifts, then hisses, "Sorry. I'm really not up for anything yet."

"I know, babe. Just sleep some more. Let your body heal."

Jensen sighs and tugs at a few strands of Jared's hair. "How much rest can a person get before it drives them crazy?" he asks, lips turned up.

Jared snorts. "A lot more than you've been getting," he says.

*

Jensen apparently has had enough of staying in bed by late afternoon and cajoles Jared into getting some fresh air. He's still a little pale and if Jared could keep him in bed any longer, he would, but Jensen is nothing if not determined.

They bundle up and step out onto the small porch. The sky is overcast, heavy snowflakes coming down, and Jared breathes in the crisp winter air. It _is_ nice to get out of the cabin, even though they don't stray too far and only stroll around the small building once before returning to the porch.

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen from behind and rests his chin on Jensen's shoulder. "How's the pain?"

"Could be worse," Jensen says, leaning back into him, and Jared knows Jensen is still in more pain than he's letting on. "Thank you, Jared."

"For what?"

Jensen turns in his arms, his injured hand hanging at his side while he slides the other around the side of Jared's neck. "Taking care of me, baby," he says. "You've been beyond amazing since the accident, getting me here and patching me up and making sure we're okay."

"Anyone would have done that," Jared argues.

"No, not everyone," Jensen says. 

"Yeah, well, I… well, you know," Jared says, stuttering a little.

Jensen's smile widens and he nods. "Yeah. I love you, too," he says, and Jared's heart skips a beat. They've never said those words to each other, always talked around it until now.

"I love you, too," Jared replies, his tone soft, and Jensen pulls him in for a kiss.

"Not such a bad trip after all, huh?" he whispers against Jared's lips.

*

It snows all of Sunday and they stay in the cabin the entire day.

They were going to drop the key off at three and then drive the four hours back home, so by late afternoon Jared is starting to feel antsy. He keeps glancing at his watch and looking out the window, listening for the familiar roar of an engine. 

"Hey," Jensen says when Jared has finished doing their dishes after dinner. "Tomorrow. I'm sure someone will come looking for us tomorrow. Relax, baby."

"Yeah," Jared agrees, but his voice is a little flat. He glances at Jensen through his bangs and barely resits wringing his hands together.

"Jared, what's one more day, huh?" Jensen asks. "We're fine."

Jared exhales and nods. "It's just… I'm not a doctor."

Jensen's lips quirk up into a smile. "I'm aware."

"I'd just feel better if you could get checked out in a hospital, just to make sure," Jared admits. He's done the best he could for Jensen, but a car accident is nothing to be taken lightly.

"Sweetheart, I'm doing fine," Jensen says, closing the distance between them and winding his good arm around Jared's waist. "I have a mild concussion and a sprained wrist. It's nothing serious. And I'll get checked out as soon as we get out of here, okay?"

Jared huffs. "I'm just worried, I guess."

"About me," Jensen states and smiles. "I appreciate that. But everything is okay, you don't need to worry. I'm feeling so much better than I did on Friday."

Jared nods again and rests his forehead against Jensen's.

*

The sky is still murky gray when Jared wakes up the next morning. Yawning, he rubs his eyes and stretches a little before blinking at Jensen, only to find him awake too, and facing him.

"You're up," he mumbles.

"Couldn't sleep anymore," Jensen says. "I think I've slept enough these past few days to catch up on any sleep I lost since, oh I don't know, college probably."

Jared cracks a small smile. "You're kinda not the best patient, you know?"

"Well, you're kinda the best boyfriend," Jensen replies and leans in, kissing the corner of Jared's mouth. "And my head is feeling a lot better this morning."

"Yeah?" 

"Hmm, yeah," Jensen murmurs and kisses Jared again, letting his hand slide down Jared's body until he reaches the hem of his t-shirt. "You're so hot, baby."

"Y-yeah?" Jared asks, screwing his eyes shut when Jensen slides his hand under the fabric, fingers brushing over naked skin. 

"Yeah. And I'm so freaking horny – I've been looking forward to getting you here and fucking you all weekend long for weeks," Jensen says, kissing Jared's jaw. "I want you." 

"Babe. I'm not sure you're up for that," Jared moans. 

"Don't ruin my hot nurse fantasy now that I got you in bed by cockblocking me," Jensen teases. 

Jared laughs and kisses Jensen's temple. Then his mouth, softly, experimentally. "Okay," he says, and then kisses Jensen deeper, harder.

It's then that he hears it. The sound of an engine, slowly but surely getting louder, closer.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jensen groans.

*

Jared knocks on the door of the hospital room before sticking is head in. Jensen is sitting on the bed, dressed.

"Hey," Jared says and slips into the room. "I'm guessing the fact that you're dressed is a good sign?"

Jensen nods. "I'm ready to leave if you are."

"Because the doctors are saying you can go home or because you're signing yourself out?" Jared asks, raising an eyebrow at Jensen.

Jensen smiles. "The doctors gave me the okay," he says. "I'm not a complete idiot. And I know you'd whup my ass if I signed myself out. I've heard your rants about people who do that."

"Good," Jared says. "So, the car's a bust. But I got us a replacement, so we can get home if you're feeling up to it."

Jensen nods. "Yeah, I'd really like to take a hot long shower and sleep in my own bed tonight," he says. "Did you get checked out and get the all clear?"

Jared moves closer and kisses Jensen's temple, smiling when Jensen wraps his arms around him and leans into him. "Yes. Not that I needed to because I wasn't hurt, but yes," he says. "Just like you asked me to."

"Good," Jensen says, squeezing Jared briefly. "Let's go home, babe."

*

"The drive up didn't feel nearly as long," Jensen mumbles, as he fumbles with the key to let them into his apartment.

"Tired?" Jared asks, keeping his voice low. "I can get out of your hair, let you get some more rest."

Jensen turns to look at him, eyebrows raised, and then pushes the door open. "No way. I need my nurse."

Jared snorts. "You'll be fine."

"You don't know that. I got used to you taking care of me these past few days. I'll be totally helpless without you," Jensen argues as they shuffle inside. 

Jared drops Jensen's bag onto the floor and gives him an amused smile

"Unless you want to get home," Jensen adds.

"I have to get up early tomorrow to go to work," Jared says with a shrug. "I don't want to bother you, is all."

"Sweetheart, I'm a little tired, but I'm okay. And I really want you to stay," Jensen says, tugging Jared closer with one hand, fingers curled in Jared's thick sweatshirt. "We have some unfinished business to take care of anyway."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hmm, yeah. Let me take you to the bedroom and show you just how grateful I am for everything you've done for me," Jensen says. 

Jared glances down at Jensen's arm, now in a soft cast. "Not sure that's gonna work, Jen."

Jensen smirking. "Oh, it will. Turns out I'm better at letting you be in charge than we both thought I'd be," he teases. "And you look so damn pretty riding me – I think that would go a long way toward making me feel better."

"Oh, is that so?" Jared asks, grinning.

Jensen gives him an exasperated look. "God, didn't they teach you anything at nursing school?"

"Apparently not," Jared says. "Good thing I have you."

"Damn right," Jensen agrees.

*

"Fuck, baby," Jensen hisses, his voice strained and breathless. He reaches for Jared, but Jared shakes his head and shifts back.

His fingers brush against his prostate as he moves and a broken moan escapes his lips. "Nu-uh," he says. 

"Please," Jensen pleads. "Just let me help. Let me touch you."

Jared shakes his head, damp strands of hair falling into his face. "Weren't you just telling me how good you are at letting me be in charge?"

"Not that good," Jensen says, and Jared laughs a little. He pulls his fingers free, his cheeks hot and no doubt flushed deep red both from pleasure and the embarrassment of putting on a show for Jensen like that. 

He grabs a condom, ripping it open with slippery fingers, and shifts back so he can roll the rubber down Jensen's cock. Jensen makes a wanton sound the moment Jared touches him and it goes straight to his dick. 

"Oh fuck yes, finally," Jensen says, and Jared would love to drag this out, tease him a bit more, but he's so damn hard, so damn turned on. 

"Hold on," he mutters and lifts up, positioning himself over Jensen's cock. Trying to hold it in place with one hand, he holds himself up with the other on Jensen's stomach, the muscles in his thighs burning as he lowers himself down.

He takes it slow, lets inch by burning inch slide into him until he's fully seated on Jensen's lap. As much as Jensen likes to see him like this, Jared doubts there's any way he makes a better sight than Jensen when they fuck like this. His eyes are dark and heavy-lidded, lower lip caught between his teeth and his cheeks are flushed pink. He looks so wanton, so needy, and it makes heat course through Jared's veins.

He lifts himself up a little and then sinks back down, not caring that he isn't quite ready, that the stretch burns and he feels like he can't breathe. "Fuck, Jensen," he groans and repeats the action.

"Yeah, baby, come on," Jensen encourages. He rests his good hand on Jared's thigh, squeezes it, and Jared's breath hitches. He sets a steady rhythm, not too fast because he doesn't want to hurt Jensen, and it takes all his willpower to do so because it feels so damn good. Jensen is big and hot inside of him, dragging against his prostate with each roll of Jared's hips.

The last of the tension has finally left him, worry and stress replaced by nothing but want and pleasure, everything finally narrowing down to this – to Jensen, under him, inside of him, working his hips up into Jared.

Jared comes with a cry, untouched, and Jensen gasps and moans under him, his face a mask of pleasure.

*

Jensen's cast feels hard, a little scratchy, where it rests against the small of Jared's back, but Jared doesn't care. He's missed this these past few days, being held by Jensen, sprawled across his chest with his head tucked under Jensen's chin.

Jensen is carding his fingers through the sweaty tangles of Jared's hair. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Jared agrees and turns his head a little to kiss Jensen's chest. "Love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Jensen says. "Feels nice, huh? Saying it?"

"Yeah," Jared agrees, shifting in an attempt to press even closer. "I'm glad we're back home, Jen. Glad you're okay."

"I know I've said thank you already," Jensen murmurs, kissing the top of Jared's head. "But thank you. Really, Jared."

"Any time," Jared says. "Except, let's never do that again."

"Agreed," Jensen says with a soft laugh. "But if it does, well, I know I can trust you with my life. Know that you have my back. That's kinda nice, huh?"

"Yeah, but let's just find those kind of things out in a less dramatic way from now on, okay?" Jared suggests, smiling a little. "Like, you could get a cold or a paper cut. No more getting hurt."

"I'll do my best, babe," Jensen promises, voice soft and low, and Jared smiles against his skin. 

It's the best possible outcome to a horrible weekend, he thinks.


End file.
